<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Well by Stark_63</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693520">Sleep Well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_63/pseuds/Stark_63'>Stark_63</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_63/pseuds/Stark_63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda can’t live without her big brother there to help her. Natasha tries to help her move through her loss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sleep Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A new pairing for me but I’ve been wanting to try Nat and Wanda forever. This is just a one-shot right now but if you all like it then I can easily make it a multi chapter series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wanda let out a deep sigh and crossed her arms across her chest. The woman sat across from her cleared her throat nervously and examined her notes. “So... Miss Maximoff... you know why you’re here don’t you? I’d like you tell me why.” Wanda sighed deeply again and rolled her eyes, ensuring her disinterest was obvious to the woman. “I’m here because the Avengers think I need to talk to someone I don’t know about a person they don’t know.” The therapist sat silently, pretending to read her notes once again but failing to mask her uncomfortableness and loss for words. She rose to her feet, an artificial smile plastering her face. “Why don’t we call it a day here? I know you aren’t keen on these sessions but please try to work with me in future, Miss Maximoff, they’ve been organised for your benefit.” Wanda huffed in response and left, trudging slowly back to the spare apartment the Avengers had given her in the tower. </p><p>Back in the safety of her apartment Wanda dropped face first onto the bed and just lay there completely still. She missed Pietro, he had died protecting Clint and the child just over two weeks ago and Wanda still couldn’t accept that she would never see her big brother again. Still lying face down on the bed, she released a muffled cry and rolled onto her back, kicking off her shoes and pulling the covers over her head. She sobbed silently, unable to stop the continuous stream of tears running down her face and into the duvet cover. A knock at the door jolted the young Sokovian out of her teary episode, she listened to hear if the visitor would speak. They knocked again but didn’t speak.

 Wanda closed her eyes and focused, she reached out, trying to feel the thoughts of whoever was on the other side of her bedroom door. Wanda sensed fear. As she lay there focusing on her unwanted visitor’s mind, she heard the main door to the apartment open slowly but heard no footsteps. The fear Wanda sensed was growing but now she could detect traces of concern lacing the visitor’s mind. Wanda gasped in shock as her bedroom door was knocked three times. Wanda lay still, pretending she didn’t exist but the three knocks came again. She heard a delicate sigh from the other side of the door followed by the gentle creaking of the floorboards as the visitor crossed the threshold into her bedroom. Five minutes passed and still Wanda hadn’t moved. As far as she was aware, neither had the visitor.</p><p> “You know, you’ll suffocate underneath those covers eventually.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda flipped the covers down revealing her puffy, tear stained face and looked to her right. She was wrong apparently, her visitor had moved in the five minutes and was currently sat against the radiator looking at the brunette. Natasha offered Wanda a small smile and stood up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “I’m not going to lie to you and say I understand how you feel, Wanda. But, I want to help you in any other way I can. What can I do to help you?”</p><p>Wanda turned away and silently cried again, wishing Natasha would just leave and let her wallow in her misery in peace. Wanda felt a delicate but warm hand come to rest on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. Much to Natasha and Wanda’s surprise, the latter relaxed somewhat at the minor display of affection. Wanda rolled over again, facing Natasha now; she tried to speak but all that escaped her lips was a distressed croak. Natasha shifted to lie down by Wanda, green eyes meeting green. Natasha nodded slightly at Wanda and offered a half smile.</p><p>“Hi,” Wanda offered quietly, looking shyly into Natasha’s eyes. Natasha brushed Wanda’s hair out of her face and gave her shoulder another gentle squeeze. “Hi,” she returned to the Sokovian. “I don’t know what I’m going to do, Nat. He was my whole life, my only family.” Natasha sighed and wiped the lone tear from Wanda’s cheek, leaving her hand there to cup it. “I can’t imagine what this feels like for you, but I- and the team- are here for you okay? Whatever we can do to help you we will do, and please don’t suffer in silence; I’ll always have time for you no matter what you need.” Wanda didn’t speak, she simply pulled the red headed avenger closer and hugged her for dear life. Natasha ran a hand through Wanda’s dark hair and softly massaged her scalp, pressing a delicate kiss to her head. </p><p>After stroking the younger woman’s hair for what seemed like only a few minutes, Natasha noticed her body had gone slack and breathing had levelled out. Leaning forward slightly to get a better look at Wanda’s face, Natasha realised she had fallen asleep. She smiled, Natasha didn’t mind being a sleep comforter and really, she was glad Wanda had managed to finally get some sleep at last. The redhead settled down on the bed and felt herself beginning to drift off as well. </p><p>“Sleep well, Wanda.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this seems to have gone down well! 20 Kudos in three days! That might not lot for some people but that’s a new record for me so thank you all very very much!</p><p> Also thank you to KaiRomanoff who left a very kind comment on the original one shot chapter which made me smile and start writing more chapters. This ones for you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunlight filtered in through the window and onto Wanda’s eyelids, causing her to gently stir from her deep sleep with a light groan. As she regained her senses, she felt a pair of small yet strong arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked down at the peaceful sleeping face of Natasha, still wearing her jeans and t shirt from the previous evening. Wanda smiled as she remembered the way Natasha had come to comfort her, despite being scared of her. Wanda didn’t mean to read Natasha’s thoughts, it’s just they were so loud and she couldn’t drown them out when she was crying. Natasha was scared of Wanda; scared of what her powers could do to a person and make a person feel. Despite all that, she was still one of only two Avengers to check up on the Sokovian- the other being Steve, but that was out of courtesy and only happened once. She had even stayed the night with her, calming her and letting her sleep without nightmares for the first time in weeks. Wanda settled back down and closed her eyes again; she wasn’t tired, she just didn’t want this to end anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>Almost an hour later the two women were still cuddled in bed with Natasha sleeping and Wanda reading a book she had pulled off of the side table with her powers. As she flipped the page, she felt Natasha squirm and wriggle as she finally woke up. Wanda set the book down and faced Natasha who smiled, eyes still glassy from sleep. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning... did you sleep okay? Have you been up long?”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda smiled back “I slept like a baby, thank you for staying with me, Natasha, it really helped. I’ve been awake about an hour but didn’t want to disturb you... and I didn’t really want this to end either,” Wanda admitted quietly, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Natasha laughed, brushing Wanda’s hair from her face and mockingly pinching her cheek. “You’re a sweetheart. You hungry? I could use some coffee at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda nodded and led Natasha to the kitchen section of her floor. “Tea or coffee?” Natasha requested the latter whilst Wanda wanted the former. She set the kettle to boil and went about getting two cups, dropping a tea bag in one and coffee bag in another. As the kettle boiled, Natasha leant her head against Wanda’s shoulder and soothingly stroked her arm, ”What did you want for breakfast?.” Wanda reached for the kettle and began pouring the hot water into their mugs, setting the kettle back down and giving their respective drinks time to brew.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m not hungry, but what did you want?” </p><p> </p><p>Natasha gave Wanda a stern frown and took her hands in her own. “Wanda you need to eat. I know you haven’t been eating properly since you got here. I know why and I understand but that doesn’t mean I will let you starve yourself to death. Please, just a little something?”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda sighed and dropped her head in defeat. She nodded and reached for the cupboard in the corner, pulling out some sachets of oatmeal and two bowls from the adjacent cupboard. Silently, she added the powdered mix to the bowls along with a splash of milk and put them in the microwave one at a time. Wanda handed one to Natasha who took it gratefully and sat down at the island counter to eat it, gesturing for Wanda to sit next to her. They ate in comfortable silence like two old friends catching up for a while before Natasha spoke. “Did you want to do something today? I had a few ideas in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda set down her spoon and looked a Natasha, somewhat suspiciously. Natasha observed her look and continued, “Well, I was thinking we could take you shopping for some clothes and maybe a few other bits and pieces- a couple of books perhaps. Only if you’re up for it though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that... thank you, Natasha it means a lot, especially after what I did to you and the team in Africa.”</p><p> </p><p>Natasha shook her head and patted Wanda’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about that. You two did what you thought was going to help make a better world. I couldn’t hold that against you even if I tried.” She rose from her chair and took their empty dishes to the sink, running some hot water and adding washing up liquid. Wanda went to protest at her guest doing the dishes but Natasha shushed her with a gesture. “You go get yourself ready for our little trip. I’ll just give these dishes a clean and then go back to my apartment to get ready. I’ll meet you in the lobby okay?”</p><p>Wanda approached Natasha and gently wrapped her arms around the shorter woman, nestling her head in the crook of Natasha’s neck. “Thank you for this. For trying to make me feel welcome and feel better.” Natasha rested her hands on Wanda’s and squeezed them softly. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’m always here for you Wanda. Now get in the shower before I drag you in there myself.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda blushed at the thought, “I wouldn’t complain about that,” she whispered in Natasha’s ear before sauntering off towards the bathroom, not seeing the redhead’s cheeks also begin to blush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>P.S. to anyone who cares, I’ve decided to format this as lots of short chapters of around 1,000 words rather than fewer chapters with a big word count... it’s an easier way to move the story forward without getting stuck in a chapter for weeks</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>